Many household devices and appliances enable a user ahead of time to configure them to operate in a customized manner. For example, a smart-switch device can be programmed to control a first light based on one combination of button pushes and a nearby, second light based on another combination. As another example, a coffeemaker appliance can be programmed to make automatically coffee at 7:00 am on some mornings and 9:00 am on others.
The configuring of some such devices and appliances can be clumsy, however. Some smart switches, for instance, only enable programming by having the user tap in various sequences on the switch itself. Yet, this clumsiness in programming has been addressed somewhat. A software application, or “app”, running on a Bluetooth-enabled or WiFi-enabled smartphone can provide a keyboard on the phone display; the smartphone user configures the device or appliance by using the keyboard, and the app translates these user interactions into commands that are transmitted wirelessly to the device or appliance.
The aforementioned combination of smartphone, app, and wireless capability has addressed some of the configuring problems and for some types of appliances, but not all. Some appliances require a training procedure such as calibration, including appliances that comprise one or more electromechanical systems such as a motor. In such appliances, the motor might need to be calibrated by operating it across at least one complete cycle of operation. One such application of a motor is in a motorized window blind, which uses a motor to raise and lower the blind, where moving the blind from being fully opened to fully closed to fully opened again constitutes one complete cycle. Calibration on such a device might be necessary in order to determine how to select an intermediate position for the blind, instead of merely allowing the blind to move to its extreme positions—that is, up or down all the way. Another reason for calibration is to support a progress bar when the blind is being moved from one position to another, even from one extreme position to the other.
In regard to calibrating a motorized blind or similar system, a user is typically prompted to press a button that controls the motor in a first direction, whereupon the blind travels from one extreme to the other extreme. Then, the user releases the button when the blind has stopped travelling, when prompted to do so. The user is then prompted to press a button controlling the motor in the opposite direction and is prompted to release the button when the blind has travelled back to its original position.
Various difficulties still exist with calibration, however. A first problem with the aforementioned calibration procedure is that it is often perceived as inconvenient to the user. Although the procedure might seem straightforward, it still involves a human user, which inherently makes the calibration process prone to error.
In addition, the controllers of such motorized systems comprise electronics that can be damaged if the driving motor is not carefully turned on, turned off, or reversed in direction. For example, some motorized window blinds are conventionally driven with a motor that has a double winding and is powered by alternating current (AC) line voltage, or “mains” voltage. The two windings in the motor respectively drive upward motion and downward motion in the window blind. The motor has built-in limit switches that cut off power when the blind reaches the top or bottom position. When the blind is raised and reaches the topmost position, the winding that powers the upward movement is cut off. Similarly, when the blind is lowered and reaches the bottommost position, the winding that powers the downward movement is cut off. Although the limit switches perform these important functions, they can also introduce problems in the controlling circuitry.
Finally, some of the costs associated the controllers of some prior-art motorized systems are excessive and need to be lowered in order to promote additional acceptance by the consumer of such systems.